cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyber Nations Wiki:Requests for Bureaucratship
Requests for Bureacratship So you want to be a bureaucrat? If you want to become an bureaucrat on this wiki, please post your name, and why you want to become an bureaucrat. Requests stay open for two days (this is a temporary rule until we get a higher number of bureaucrats), after which voting for the user in question will end. Before becoming a bureaucrat, you must be an admin for at least two weeks. Then, they will be made a bureaucrat if they received a majority vote, or will not be otherwise. The bureaucrat that makes them a bureaucrat must notify them within one (1) hour of making them one. Unregistered users may not vote, their votes will be removed. Aido2002 I am Aido2002, and I would like to be a bureaucrat so I can help keep the wiki running smoothly, and help create other bureaucrats. Aido2002 02:07, 27 November 2006 (UTC) :Support J Andres 11:28, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Voting has ended for Aido2002, the result was Support. Aido2002 will be made a bureaucrat. Do not edit this entry, it is kept for archival purposes. Mason11987 I am Mason11987, and I would like to be a bureaucrat so I can help keep the wiki running smoothly. My userpage shows my wiki knowledge at other places (being sysop and Bureaucrat), I recently posted in the requests for adminship page but I think I read there is a week time frame before being adminded so I assume it is at least that for this. If there will be nay votes because I just registered here then that's fine and I hope that I'd be able to reapply after I've been here longer. Thanks :) Mason11987 07:01, 29 November 2006 (UTC) :Why do you think you need bureaucratship here? Considering this is your first day on this wiki, it seems much too early to be requesting this. All bureaucratship lets you do is turn other users into admins, so it's not like there's a huge demand for people with this ability. :) Angela talk 07:03, 29 November 2006 (UTC) :: Agreed it's too early, I hadn't looked at # of bureaucrat/admins per user before this, so I'll just reract this. Mason11987 08:22, 29 November 2006 (UTC) J Andres I have been urged to become a bureaucrat. I didn't nominate myself before because I was running for a top position in my alliance and the race was close. But now I have the time to do whatever duties are neccessary. I have been one of the admins for a while and work on keeping bias out of articles. J Andres 13:30, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :Strong Support As I told J Andres, I think he is an important member here and deserves to be a bureaucrat. Aido2002 22:54, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Voting has ended for J Andres. The verdict was support. Bobogoobo I have been registered on the wiki for over three years and been an Admin for about 1.75 of them. I have made over 8000 edits, including many significant contributions to the wiki community. I check RecentChanges every day for vandalism and things that can be improved, and do much other maintenance. I consider myself pretty close to an expert on wiki matters. I would like to be a Bureaucrat because I am active and have no plans to stop being so, and this would ensure that someone would always be able to manage all parts of the Wiki in the case that other Bureaucrats are not active. I have invested a lot of time towards helping the Wiki be as high-quality as possible and would like to help ensure that this continues. Thank you for your consideration. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 16:12, Friday, 6 April 2012 ( ) :I'm not sure if my opinion counts for anything, but I would still like to voice my support for Bobogoobo. He has contributed much to the wiki, such as his extensive work in cleaning up pages. Pikachurin Talk • 22:26, Monday, 9 April 2012 (ET) :I fully support Bobogoobo's request for Bureaucratship. He has been extremely helpful in all areas of the wiki over the years I have known him. He is always helping out newer contributors. He has also been a very active administrator and has always displayed a genuine desire to better the CN wiki community as a whole. RogalDorn talk 22:57, Monday, 9 April 2012 ( ) :Sorry for taking so long to respond to this. I'll support this as well. My activity here is not what it used to be so it will be good for this place to have a more active bureaucrat who obviously cares a lot about the wiki. I look forward to working with you and to your continued improvement of the CN wiki. Lol pie (talk • ) 05:33, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Voting has ended for Bobogoobo. The verdict was support. See also